Rigor
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Ascended Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan 5= Summary Rigor (リゴル, Rigor) is the first main antagonist of the online doujin Dragon Ball New Age. He is the half-brother of Vegeta, and makes his debut in the comic‘s first story-arc as the series' first major villain during the Rigor Saga. He is the alternate timeline counterpart of Tarble, Vegeta's brother from the main timeline. Rigor's name, like most Saiyans, is a pun of a type of vegetable, in this case, the Ri'o'' and ''Gor'onong, after the Rio Grande and Goronong peppers. Rigor's name and background are also influenced by the Dorrigo Pepper, a rainforest pepper shrub in Australia. The Dorrigo pepper berries are dark blue/indigo, much like the color Rigor's outfit. It also grows in the mountainous regions of Australia, much like the environments of Planet Bebit. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Rigor Origin: Dragon Ball New Age Gender: Male Age: 61 Classification: Saiyan Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, expert in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively and offensively (Also able to remotely control and redirect his ki attacks), Energy Sensing, can survive in space, can suppress and increase his own power level, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Can transform into a Super Saiyan 5), a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from injuries Attack Potency: Universe level (Even at 60% power, Rigor is twice as strong as post-GT SSJ4 Goku and SSJ4 Vegeta, and is five times as strong as them at 100%) | Universe level+ (According to Word of God, SSJ5 Rigor is superior to Beerus but inferior to Whis) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to post-GT Goku and Vegeta, who are in turn much faster than Namek Saga anime Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Beerus) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ (Should be much stronger than Perfect Cell, who stopped an asteroid with one hand) Striking Strength: Universal Class | Universe Class+ Durability: Universal level (At 80% power, tanked the full force of Vegeta’s Final Atomic Shine Attack) | Universe level+ (Survived a Kamehameha from SSJ5 Gogeta, who matched his Final Revenge Cannon) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting the Z-Fighters for extended periods of time without suffering much fatigue), but is considerably lowered by prolonged use of SSJ5 Range: Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, capable of matching Goku and Vegeta with ease, but slightly turns into a berserker in SSJ5 Weaknesses: Super Saiyan 5 is extremely taxing to his body and will eventually force his power to drop, cannot access Super Saiyan 1-4 due to possessing Super Saiyan 5 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Final Revenge Cannon:' Rigor's most powerful beam attack, charged in a manner similar to the Kamehameha yet shot from only one hand. This technique was apparently taught to Rigor by his mother, as it was her favorite technique. Rigor only uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 5 form, and boasts that the sheer force of this attack is great enough to obliterate a galaxy if not controlled properly. *'Power Manipulation:' In response to the growth of his massive strength, Rigor has learned how to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. With each increase comes a burst of energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. Rigor can also apply his power manipulation to his Super Saiyan 5 form. Key: Base | Super Saiyan 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Dragon Ball Category:Neutral Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Royal Figures Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Everlasting's Pages